Promesas
by Cleo-lil
Summary: Chap 2! Lily al final le pide salir a James, porque su situación no puede sostenerse. Mientras, Cloe tiene problemas con su novio, y llega Sirius, no exactamente para ayudarla... LJ
1. De los errores se logra salir

_Disclaimer_: estos personajes pertenecen solamente a J.K. Rowling, yo solo me jacto de ellos para divertirme, a mi misma y a ustedes!

Bueno, y ya empezando, sólo decir que si no recibo muchos reviews lo comprenderé, pero lean la historia y critiquen para bien o mal!

_Cleo-lil_

Juramentos y promesas.

1. De los errores se logra salir... ¿pero con magia?

El cielo brillante se reflejaba verde en sus ojos, de color crema en su granizada de limón y muy, pero que muy negro, en su cabeza pelirroja. No tenía ganas de moverse en horas, sólo quería lamentarse de sí misma y del porqué había estado equivocada tanto tiempo. Quizás algunos dijeran que era una niña al pensar en aquellas tonterías, pero realmente, la situación requería de un poco de preocupación.

Tras 16 años de vida y de uso de razón, pensando que debía hacer lo correcto, que debía cumplir sus sueños futuros, se había olvidado por completo de sus sentimientos pasionales, del amor que se infringe por un chico. Siempre que pensaba en ello, se repetía lo mismo:No tengo tiempo de pensar en esas tonterías, es para crías tener novio, y resta mucho tiempo libre ´ Pero llegado este momento, todas sus amigas tenían novio... incluso su amiga Cloe, la cual tenía un genio de mil demonios posiblemente inaguantable para cualquier ser humano, hasta que encontró un chico tan paciente que la consiguió mantener en calma.

No obstante, su cabeza se mantenía revuelta en un laberinto de frustración, preocupación... y soledad. Ése era también uno de los motivos por los cuales había llegado a la conclusión de darse un ultimátum a sí misma: o buscaba novio en las próximas 48 horas o se quedaba aburrida, como una mujer anciana y fatigosa, en su lecho de muerte prematura. Había que intentarlo, pero claro, era demasiado exigente y ningún chico que veía le parecía bien. Se estuvo fijando en tantos chicos a lo largo del día que llegó a marearse de ver gente, y por fin decidió estacionarse en una linda cafetería de las tantas que había en Hogsmeade.

- Me voy a quedar vieja, sola y amargada para el resto de mi vida... –dejó caer su cabeza en los brazos, suspirando levemente y cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Pero no le dio el tiempo suficiente a despejarse cuando algo le golpeó en la cabeza vigorosamente.

- Lil, nena, despierta de tus sueños... – al levantar la vista vio unos grandes ojos color miel despertinos y soñadores. Su rostro era suave de facciones, las cuales se mantenían calmadas, raramente.

- Ah, eres tú, Cloe...

- ¿Sólo se te ocurre decirme eso¿Acaso no puedes recibir a tu querida amiga? – un brillo en su mirada hizo que se levantase curiosa, quizás se estuviera enfadando, por primera vez en un mes. Y eso la alegraba, volvía a...

- ¿Estás acaso enfadada?

- ¡Por supuesto que no, Lily! – se sentó enfrente mía, en una silla de la mesita de la heladería dónde yo estaba. Una gran sonrisa se dejó ver... en su cara medio deprimida.

- Te noto extraña... – ladeó la cabeza mirando a otro lugar, como quien no quiere la cosa, con ojos entrecerrados-... aunque estás medio triste, pareces alegre... ¿me parece a mí, o es una sonrisa fingida? No sueles hacerlo, Cloe...

- Ya... – apoyó su cara en una mano medio aburrida y triste-... es que estoy cabreada, pero sabes que Mike me dice que siempre debo pausarme, mantenerme relajada, no exaltarme por nada... - la pelirroja la miró con las cejas alzadas algo escéptica.

- Cloe, tú eres por naturaleza muy voluble, nerviosa, e incluso agresiva... nunca serás tranquila ni te mantendrás relajada. Deja de hacerle caso al estúpido de Mike...

- Vaya, parece que hoy no es tu día...

- Nunca lo he tragado.

- Pero hoy estás de un humor particular... dime que te ocurre – la miró fijamente, expectante.

- Vas a decir que soy una tonta... – miró sus pequeñas manos que se removían intranquilas-... ¡Demonios¡Me voy a quedar sola mientras todas vosotras sois felices con vuestros estúpidos novios! – se levantó aporreando la mesa, dando gracias de que estuvieran solas en la azotea de la heladería. Su cara se volvió roja de la ira, pero después se desinfló reprimida, como un globo.

- Esto, Lily... ¿Estás bien? – la miraba un tanto asustadiza por el grito ahogado que había dado la chica de ojos verdes.

- No, no estoy bien... – volvió su vista a su amiga que la miraba sorprendida-... me siento sola... – su mirada se volvió opaca, volviéndose a sentar.

- Lilian... es por culpa nuestra¿verdad? No debería estar tanto con Mike y dejarte a un lado, perdóname...

- No es culpa tuya, Cloe, es mía... siempre he estado ensimismada con los estudios, algunas veces ni siquiera salía con vosotras... soy una aburrida – sus labios empezaron a temblar, nerviosa y abrumada.

- Eh, Lil, tranquila, anímate... – apoyó su mano en su hombro y seguidamente le levantó la cara-... mira, eres bonita, inteligente y divertida... – la miró fijamente en lo último-... vamos Lily, no eres una aburrida, te buscaremos un novio en menos que se dice Quidditch– le guiñó el ojo decidida y pareció que la chica se lo tomó mejor porque una sonrisa se apareció y se levantó contenta.

Pagó por el camino a la camarera y poco después salieron por la puerta de entrada del piso inferior. Iban hablando algo más animadas que antes, sonriendo si es posible caber.

- Oye Cloe, deberías cortarte el pelo... no sé, está muy largo y cortito te sienta mejor... – miró su ya larga cabellera negra algo dudosa de su aspecto. La tenía totalmente lisa y preciosa, pero era demasiado larga como para embellecerle el rostro.

- Sí¿verdad? Pensaba cortármelo, pero Mike dijo...

- ¿Otra vez Mike? – se paró mirando sus ojos miel en la puerta

- ¿Sabes que? Mike se puede ir a la... ¡ay! Mira que hora es... van a cerrar la tienda de regalos mágicos- en su cara se expresaba frustración- ¿vamos ya?

- Sí

- ¿Y que vas a hacer con tu querido noviazgo que aún no existe?- la pelirroja se paró sin haber dado ni dos pasos mirando la cara divertida de su ex mejor amiga.

- ¡Estoy harta¡Te juro que salgo con el primer chico que pase, demonios!

Pero claro, no sabiendo lo que decía, la pelinegra empezó a reírse cuando vio que justamente el chico que por allí pasaba era James Potter, el atractivo pero locuelo James Potter, que estaba leyendo un libro bastante ensimismado. Iba solo, raramente, porque siempre lo asediaban o sus amigos o las chicas que solían acompañarlo.

Lily abrió la boca de par en par, e inmediatamente se la cerró con la boca mirando a su amiga. La chica se reía a no parar, como una histérica, mientras intentaba andar. Cuando se dio cuenta la pelirroja, salió tras ella y la cogió de la chaqueta.

- ¡Estás loca o qué¿Dónde pensabas ir? – sus ojos se salían casi de sus órbitas.

- A decírselo, Lil... ¿ a qué crees? – sonreía algo divertida mirando la cara de la otra.

- Te mato¿entiendes? Te mato como tan sólo le digas algo...

- Pero querida, tú lo juraste, y sabes que una promesa como esa no se rompe en la vida, y menos en el mundo en que estamos, dónde todo es posible... – sus ojillos traviesos la miraron profunda y seriamente. La pelirroja la soltó, pero su mirada impasible la mantenía.

- Cloe...

- Tonta... sabes que no lo haría si tú no quisieras... ¿no? – pero justo en ese momento algo brilló en el vaquero de la pelirroja, sorprendiendo a ambas. La mano blanca y tersa de la chica de ojos verdes se metió en el bolsillo y sacó un pequeño papelito.

- ¿Qué demonios es esto? – Leyó en voz alta el papel- _Usted ha recitado un fuerte y potente juramento. No son nada convencionales tales cosas, pero llevaron a muchos magos a la desesperación. Provienen de los más...´´_ Va, esto es una tontería, no puede ser verdad...

- Trae acá que lea...- _... provienen de los más profundos deseos, y deben cumplirse unos esenciales requisitos: que la cosa en cuestión este frente suya, y si es algo como un viaje, por ejemplo, debe haber algo que refleje tal deseo; debe ser al aire libre, en un lugar mágico precisamente, y decirlo en voz alta, además de que el día esté brillantemente soleado;, y por último, debe de haber presente un amuleto mágico. El hechizo no se romperá hasta que verdaderamente no se cumpla el juramento. Ley de Regulación de Juramentos y Promesas Mágicos (1859)´´_

Ambas se quedaron muy paradas, sin saber apenas qué estaba pasando en aquel preciso momento, como si todo aquello se tratara de una inofensiva broma. Pero había sido muy real y presente como para eso, aparte de que nadie lo había escuchado, y en caso de ello, no le había dado tiempo a todo aquello. La pelinegra fue la primera que habló...

- Dios... mío. ¿Esto será verdad? Porque si es así, estás en un verdadero problema...

- ¿Y eso del amuleto mágico? – la pelirroja la miró curiosa mientras le devolvía el papel. Cloe abrió los ojos mientras metía la mano rápidamente por su cuello, sacando inmediatamente un colgante

- Es el colgante que me regaló mi madre, cuando la vi por última vez... – entrecerró los ojos tristemente, acariciándolo suavemente. La amiga la reconfortó cuando la abrazó.

- Ey, Cloe, será mejor que pienses en otra cosa... que tal si vamos al castillo, mañana podremos ir a Madame Shaw, seguro que tienen que tener abierto y compras alguna cosa... – la rodeó con el brazo ambas medio sonrientes, pero unos pasos más adelante, la pelirroja volvió a pararse.

- Cloe...

- Dime...

- Oye, si es verdad eso del juramento... ¿Tendré que salir con James Potter?

- Pues... sí, eso parece.

Un grito se escuchó en medio del pueblo, mientras la gente se daba la vuelta, viendo a una chica de cabellos negros arrastrando a una pelirroja histérica que rompía un pequeño papel frenética, por el camino de vuelta al Castillo.

El día era perfecto, la magia podía palparse en el aire, y las pequeñas casitas de Hogsmeade parecías sacadas de una maqueta. Sus tejados brillaban tanto que el resplandor asemejaban los tibios rayos de sol, tan potentes que atravesaban el alma de cada una de las personas que paseaban felices por sus calles, miles de alumnos de aquí para allá, y un destino en cada uno de sus especiales rostros que equivalen a una aventura con ganas de desentrañar.


	2. Remedio para el corazón:arriesgar

Aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste, y muchas gracias a aquellos que me escribieron reviews, no me llegó el tiempo para contestaros... kises!

_Cleo-lil_

2. Remedio para el corazón: arriesgar por lo que te mande.

Miraba la página, la releía sin prestar la mínima atención, perdiéndose cada vez más en sus sentimientos... y eso la exasperaba de una manera muy irritante. Apretó los puños y se levantó enfurruñada con los libros en las manos, soltándose el pelo pelirrojo. Rogaba por todos los medios que nada de lo que creía iba a pasarle ocurriera, porque si no, se le caería el cielo encima. Potter para ella era el chico más prepotente que jamás había visto en la faz de lo que había llegado a conocer, y dudaba que en su vida pudieran relacionarse más de un simple hola y adiós.

- Maldito sea, maldito sea, maldito sea... – andaba pisando tan fuerte que resonaban sus pasos por todo el lugar. Se cogía la cabeza furiosamente, sin dar crédito de su pésima suerte.

No más lejos de la realidad, justo cuando cruzaba la esquina pasaba James Potter, el mismísimo demonio en persona para la pelirroja. Suerte que se alejara pasillo abajo para volver tras sus pasos ocultándose tras la esquina. Suspiró, lamentándose de su arrebato inconsciente.

-Lo odio, creo que ese juramento mágico tan sólo fue un estúpido... engaño- miró a sus pies tras terminar la frase, sintiendo una fuerza atrayente y que a la vez hacia que subiera energía a través de ellos. Sus pies se elevaron sobre el aire, mientras ella atónitamente se quedaba sin habla. Intentó agarrarse a la pared o a lo que pillara pero le era imposible, no había absolutamente nada, resbalaba.

Chillidos cruzaron el aire haciendo que un moreno que iba metido en sus propios pensamientos saliera de su ensimismamiento, dándose la vuelta, justo cuando vio una pelirroja acercándose volando y chocando contra el de una forma muy violenta.

El enredo ya estaba hecho.

La chica cayó sobre él mientras el joven merodeador se golpeaba con el suelo fuertemente. Ella se levantó rápidamente algo adolorida. Miró el panorama que se presentaba en sus narices algo asustada, observando alternativamente al chico que empezaba a levantarse de cintura para arriba, y la esquina de la que había volado repentinamente.

- Qué demonios... –el chico la miraba interrogante echándose mano a la cabeza, dirigiéndose justo después a sus piernas donde estaba la pelirroja sentada. Ella percatándose se levantó sonrojada y regañándose por dentro.

- Esto... si tuviera una razón te la daría, pero la verdad es que... – miró al muchacho que se levantaba y se sacudía los pantalones, y veía las gafas rotas. La chica de ojos verdes ladeó la cabeza, y sacando su varita apuntó a las gafas-... _Oculus Reparo..._

Un silencio se hizo entonces entre los dos mientras el chico volvía a ponerse las gafas. Mirando bien, clavó sus ojos avellana en los verdes esmeralda de ella, algo extrañados y mirándola con un gesto de interrogación, temiéndose ella lo peor...

-... vale, vale. Antes de que sueltes alguna impertinencia por la boca, sólo te digo que lo siento, que no sé como demonios llegué a toparme contigo y no, no intentaba acosarte con ello...

- Lo sé... venías ¿volando¿Alguien te lanzó? – la sorpresa de que aquel chico, el chico más idiota pero también más solicitado de Hogwarts, le estuviera hablando como a una persona normal sin comentarios machistas o impropios le estaba revolviendo el estómago hasta puntos insospechables. Y más aún si se preocupaba por ella...

- Ehm, más o menos... – primero: estaba segura que se le había quedado una cara tipo mujer en la ducha justo cuando el asesino corre la cortina con el cuchillo, de la película Psicosis; segundo: no le iba a decir que acababa de volar para chocar justo con él y que seguramente era por algo raro, nada que ver con que alguien se lo hubiera hecho, estaba segura que mientras estuvo en la esquina no había nadie; y tercero¡Demonios¿Qué eran esos revueltos de estómago que la envolvían por completo¡Dios, le había gustado que Potter se interesara por ella!

- O sea que eso quiere decir que no te han lanzado... ¿seguro que no querías acosarme o algo parecido? Mira que puedo hablar con las jefas de mi club de fans para que te hagan un hueco... – se paseó la mano por el cabello mientras pasaba de largo. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Que se le cortaron las ganas e ilusiones de golpe... es decir, que se le corto el rollo. A lo lejos el chico le tiró algo que recibió.

- ¿Un caramelo? – miró el caramelo cuyo papel tenía inscrito el nombre de su club: JP _The best. _Sí, no era un nombre muy inteligente, pero ninguna de sus partidarias tampoco lo eran... así que era lógico el nombrecito. Apretó el caramelo y con golpe de suerte, lo tiró a la distancia, dándole en la cabeza a James.

Ella sólo le hizo una mueca en la lejanía, mientras el moreno de gafas fruncía el entrecejo, y cuando Lily cruzó la esquina sonrió melancólico. Pero ahí no acababa todo, porque cuanto más pensaba la pelirroja en lo inútil que era el moreno, más parecía que su cuerpo estaba en contra de ella, porque de un momento a otro se volvía a repetir el episodio anterior.

Justo cuando el moreno se paró en mitad del pasillo sintiendo una presencia detrás, la pelirroja con los ojos tremendamente abiertos y volando en el aire, se tapaba la boca tras él _Espera, espera, no... no... –_ pero sus pies entonces empezaron a temblar violentamente- _un momento, ya entiendo... cuando lo odio mi cuerpo reacciona... entonces... amo a James Potter, lo quiero... _Un ruido se escuchó y el chico se dio la vuelta. La chica había tocado el suelo mientras con una cara extrañada y fruncida hasta la exasperación intentaba tranquilizarse.

- ¿Qué haces aquí de nuevo? Mira, está bien que intentes seguirme una vez pero si intentas hacer algo contra mí más te vale que ni lo intentes... – su mirada se volvió férrea pareciendo que hablaba en serio.

Ella ya no podía más, por más que se lo repitiera interiormente, su mente iba a estallar e iba a empezar a decir algo que no debía, lo cual significaba que a saber que podía ocurrir si iba en contra de aquel extraño juramento que había hecho... Con lo antiguo que era incluso podría tener fallos... ¡ ya no existía, estaba en uso irregular¡Por algo sería! Así que si tenía que afrontar lo que había hecho, de lo cual no tenía la culpa, prefería no ir contra el hechizo... sólo quedaba...

- Sal conmigo... – sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los sorprendidos avellana, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a relajarse.

En el mismo castillo pero en un lugar totalmente distinto, una chica de pelo negro estaba algo refunfuñada mirando unos pergaminos. El fuego crepitaba a su lado, y sus mejillas sonrosadas se movían cuando resoplaba aburrida. Lo entendía todo menos una estúpida poción para volver las cosas transparentes...

En un momento a otro, la puerta de detrás del cuadro de la Sala Común se escuchó abrirse entrando en ella un muchacho alto de cabellos marrones y mirada perdida, un tanto demacrado y delgaducho si cabe decir, pero de sonrisa dulce. Los ojos miel de ella se dirigieron hasta su figura y sonriendo fue corriendo hasta allá...

- Remus... me tienes que echar un cable... ¿me puedes ayudar con la poción para volver transparente? – Sus ojos de borrego hicieron que él los rodara, asintió no quedándole otra opción, y se sentaron ambos en el sofá.

Media hora después, Cloe estaba con el lápiz detrás de su oreja meditando mientras el chico la miraba expectante. Los ojos miel de ella se abrieron bastante expresivo mirando alternativamente su pergamino y a Remus, sin percatarse ninguno de que alguien más había vuelto a entrar en la Sala. Ella se tiró encima del moreno con un grito de alegría abrazándolo...

- ¡Lo entendí¡Lo entendí!

- ¿Qué entendiste¿Lo guapo que soy? – Prácticamente se había tirado encima de los dos desde un salto, bajando de las escaleras, hasta el sofá¿quién más sino...?

- ¡SIRIUS¡Me estás aplastando! – el chico miró hacia arriba porque había caído encima de Remus y de Cloe, haciendo una especie de bocadillo humano. Remus sacó las dos manos y empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Sirius, cayéndose éste al suelo, pudiéndose quitar Cloe, no sin antes pasar por encima de Sirius y darle una pisada en la mano.

- ¡BESTIA! – el chico de cabellos negros se sentó sobándose la mano y mirándolos mal, sobretodo a la chica.

- Vaya... ¿te hice daño¡Qué pena! – sonrió tan falsamente que ni el lobo de caperucita.

- Bruja... – ella se agachó y de cuclillas le tiró de la cara algo irritada.

- Cloe... – tanto Remus que se estaba riendo como los otros dos se quedaron parados mirando hacia la oscuridad, en la puerta de la Sala. Ella se levantó escudriñando con la mirada, y fue entonces cuando su novio Mike se le acercó.

La pelinegra llegó a su lado algo extrañada por el tono lúgubre con que la había llamado. Enseguida, él le tiró de la mano llevándosela de allí. Su mano se apretaba fuerte contra la pequeña de la chica. Ésta tiró enojada, quedándose en el sitio y viendo al chico entre una mezcla de odio e incomprensión totales ante ese tal Mike que cada vez parecía que conocía menos.

- No lo vuelvas a hacer... – la voz del chico parecía de ultratumba, mientras ella lo miraba confundida.

- ¿Qué?

- Tenemos que hablar, vayamos a otro lado... – la tomó del hombro con fiereza. Ella quebrándose de dolor le quitó la mano rápidamente, mirándolo con ira. Desde allí, tanto el moreno como el peli-negro estaban a punto de levantarse. Fue Sirius el primero que lo hizo.

- Ehm... no sé si molesto, pero me había parecido que este estúpido te estaba molestando... – miró al tal Mike con ojos amenazadores.

- Black... no te metas, déjame esto a mí¿vale?... – la chica fue a recoger sus pergaminos, mirando con gratitud al moreno que a la vez la miraba preocupado.

Salió de allí seguida por el moreno, su novio, Mike. La puerta se cerró y Sirius miró al otro preocupado.

- Yo iré... sólo por si las moscas...

- Pero coge la capa de James, no vayan a verte... – decía el moreno de ojos cansados.

- ¡No hay tiempo! Tengo el mapa, con eso me valdrá...

Cuando el chico de ojos grises salió, ya no había nadie en el pasillo. Tiempo le faltó para mirar en el mapa donde estaba la chica. Se movía por un pasillo que normalmente estaba desolado del piso inferior. Se habían movido muy rápido en apenas cinco minutos. Corrió hasta allí, pero ya era demasiado tarde...

- Vale... ahora dime por qué actúas así conmigo... ¡ESTOY HARTA! Antes no eras así... ¿sabes? Creo que esto se acaba aquí... – lo miró furiosa-... no puedo dejar que controles mi vida.

- Tienes razón... – la miró desolado, sujetándose de sus hombros-... pero no vas a dejarme, no puedes hacerlo.

Su mirada se volvió oscura y apretando de nuevo sobre sus hombros ella empezó a doblarse del dolor, hasta que no pudiendo más, consiguió darle una patada en sus partes nobles. La inexpresión y doloren los ojos de él vio el miedo y rabia en los de Cloe. Cuando ella iba a echar a correr, el chico volvió a agarrarla del brazo pero con un grito ella le pegó una cachetada en la cara.

Sólo ganó algunos segundos, pero en ese momento, el peli-negro llegó por un pasadizo detrás de una estatua, escuchando el grito anterior. Fue entonces cuando a una distancia considerable, mientras el moreno se recuperaba, la joven cayó en la cuenta de que llevaba varita encima.

- Demonios... no me acordaba... – sacó la varita-... _¡Expeliarmus!_

- ¡Qué pasa...! – fue todo muy rápido, pero supongamos que justo cuando empezaba a murmurar el hechizo contra el moreno, la estatua se abría y Sirius salía justo a mitad del pasillo, sin poder remediar el rayo enviado con tanta energía, acabando al final del pasillo chocando con la pared fuertemente. Consecuencias: Mike lo había visto venir y había tenido tiempo de esquivar al joven volante, intentando enfrentarse contra su novia de nuevo.

- ¡SIRIUS! – la chica vio al final del pasillo con la boca abierta, justo cuando el moreno se dio cuenta que su propia varita estaba en la túnica que había dejado en el suelo junto los pergaminos de Cloe. Ella se percató y con rapidez: _¡Accio túnica! _– Más te vale que te vayas de aquí... - el moreno se fue corriendo tras ser amenazado sin varita.

Tras pasar todo aquello, Cloe fue corriendo al final del pasillo para ver como estaba el muchacho al que había mandado volando. Cuando llegó lo vio tirado en el suelo medio inconsciente. Se arrodilló y con la varita le echó agua sobre la cara...

- Mmm... - abrió los ojos y se reclinó lentamente, viendo los ojos miel de una chica preocupada

- ¿Estás bien¿Tienes algo roto?

- No... – la miró bien mientras apoyaba su codo en el suelo. Fue entonces cuando ella le pegó en la cabeza frunciendo el ceño- ¡EY! Que me acabas de tirar, me vas a dejar al final secuelas psicológicas...

- No creo que eso sea ya posible... – lo miró fijamente-... ¿me puedes decir por qué me seguiste?

- Paso palabra...

- Sirius...

- ¿Por qué va a ser? Por si te pasaba algo, mujer... – se empezó a sobar la cabeza adolorido. Ella elevó las cejas interrogantemente.

- En fin, si no me vas a decir la verdad, será mejor que me vaya... – se volvió a levantar y darse la vuelta sobre sus propios pasos.

- Cloe...

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Te hizo algo ese inútil?

- No

- Sabes que si te llega a hacer algo lo mato¿no?

- Puedo protegerme yo sola, no soy una niñita indefensa... lo sabes¿no?

- Sí

- De todas formas, gracias...

- ¡Oye! – la chica volvió a mirar hacia atrás cuando se disponía a andar, mientras él se levantaba y se metía las manos en los bolsillos-... No me respondiste... ¿sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, no?

- ¡Yo también te quiero, Sirius! – siguió andando de espaldas, sin volverse más.

Lo que no vio ninguno de los dos fue la sonrisa estúpida y dulce que se les quedó, como a las personas que están ensimismadas y ennubecidas por ese mal del corazón que suele llamarse amor.


End file.
